


Mistletoe

by Firwork615



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: M/M, Male Sheik, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firwork615/pseuds/Firwork615
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghirahim kisses Sheik under the mistletoe.</p>
<p>What does the hero have to say about this?</p>
<p>-----<br/>Male Sheik, Yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

“I what?”

Sheik deadpanned, glaring at the tall man in front of him. This demon, Ghirahim, he didn’t know if he could trust. Actually, all he wanted to do now was smack him upside his cocky little face and go find Link, who had kindly abandoned Sheik quite a lot of time ago-

“You heard me.” The man- demon- smirked wickedly, gesturing to the small bundle of flower that hung from the ceiling. “This is a mistletoe, and when under it, you must kiss whoever you meet.” At the baffled look he was receiving, the man added, “It’s a Hylian tradition.” 

“Well, you’re not Hylian, and neither am I.” Sheik stated, voice flat and un-amused. “There is really no point of-“

“-oh, you little bitsy Sheikah.” Sheik wanted to growl at the pure amount of amusement in the demon’s voice. “This celebration is taking place in a Hylian household though, isn’t it? So surely you are well-mannered enough to follow its traditions? As the saying goes, yes?” 

A sigh left Sheik’s mouth. As much as he didn’t wanted to admit it, Ghirahim was right… 

“Fine. Just one peck, though,” Sheik said, poison lacing his voice as he carefully lowered his cowl. 

“Never would I ask for more.” Came the reply. Then the tall demon cornered Sheik, leaning forward with a smirk and then not-so-gently connecting their lips together. Sheik barely held back a repulsed flinch at the taste and texture of the skin. 

And Link, being the ill-timed hero he was, had to intrude at that very second.

“Sheik -“ A dull clatter followed a sudden halt of voice, indicating that Link had indeed seen them and halted suddenly from surprise. Sheik, in a frenzy, pushed Ghirahim off with a heavy shove, feeling his face ignite in flames. His thoughts were screaming red!

The goddesses forbid! He was caught without a cowl- kissing a man that he knew the hero despised- in front of his (one-sided) love! 

He clearly did not sign up for this.

With a clear of his voice and a hasty shove to his cowl, Sheik tried to speak up (even though his voice felt croaky), but was only cut off by Ghirahim’s merciless taunts. 

“I was simply kissing him. Charmed him right into it, yeah?” Ghirahim smirked at Link, winking wickedly at the Sheikah next to him. Sheik vaguely felt his stomach drop. “But nah. Not my type. Sorry, Sheikah.” 

Then he suddenly disappeared, leaving a very uncomfortable Link and Sheik behind.

That bastard. Sheik swore he would strangle him the next time they-

“Did he speak the truth?” 

Sheik blinked, throat going dry. Had Link just said that? And what was that absolutely angered expression on his face? Was something wrong? And- oh god, he had to speak-

Noticing his blank stare, Link spoke again, voice deep and low. And it was sexy as hell but- “Did he speak the truth, I asked?” 

“Oh. Oh.” Sheik finally regained his senses, madly slapping himself internally to wake his confused mind. “Er-- Yes. What—I mean no. No! Of cours-se not! He said that the mistletoe- um.” Sheik, get yourself together! “The mistletoe. It is something that you’re supposed t-to kiss someone under? It’s a Hylian tradition? He told me…”

Sheik trailed off, kicking himself repeatedly on the inside as Link’s eyes slowly wandered upwards to the spot that the flower hung. The hero’s lips quirked up at the sight- though Sheik couldn’t figure out why in his muddled state- and then he dropped his gaze back to Sheik’s, eyes serious once again.

“Did you… Enjoy it?” 

Sheik instantly shook his head at that, grimacing all the while. “You could surely tell?” He added, feeling ever grateful that his voice was somewhat back to its soft pace as he wet his lips. He knew for sure that he would be doing some… Late-night kicks up the blanket tonight. “That bastard…”

Link’s eyes lit up with humor. “That’s exactly why you shouldn’t be kissing everyone left and right.” The blue, blue orbs flickered to Sheik’s mask and Sheik felt his ears flush. “While it is a tradition, you know it doesn’t necessary mean that you have to, you know. It’s not a rule.” Then he finally let a smile curve on his face, and Sheik could not stop himself from staring. Link looked beautiful as always…

“Would you kiss me, though?” 

There was a sudden silence, in which both of them looked at each other with wide eyes. Sheik thought Link had said it, but his mouth hadn’t moved and it was no way such words would leave the hero. And there was only two of them in the hallway, which meant that-

Oh goddesses. 

Had he, the stoic Sheikah, just…?

Fuck.

Sheik desperately tried to take the words back, through barely-said apologies and stuttered excuses, but the water was spilt, words already spoken. Link’s sensitive ears had already heard what he had to say, and he was staring at Sheik as if he couldn’t believe it. Then his eyes narrowed. 

And Sheik was mortified to find, that as soon as he woke from the shock, Link was cornering him against the wall, hands lingering next to the Sheikah’s head. 

He was so dead.

“What are you suggesting?” 

“I- I meant-“ Sheik couldn’t think clearly. His head was a mess, and Link was too close. His lips looked chapped but so soft, and his gaze- but surely Link would hit him now-

Link leaned in even closer this time, and Sheik was backed into the wall completely. He squeaked like a mouse. But to hell with Sheikah codes, because now he was nervous as hell, dammit! 

“You…” Link’s eyes were lowered, the gaze not fluttering once. Sheik just closed his eyes tight, moving his head to the right, trying to brace the blow that was surely soon to come. And when calloused fingers gripped his chin, he let the fingers coax his face to the front once again, he deserved this, he deserved this… 

But this was not the way he had wanted it to end…

Sshink

Sheik’s eyes snapped open as he felt the fabric of his cowl being dragged down, and he felt a tear drip down his face, more so from the sudden movement of his eyes rather than fear. Was Link going to mar his skin with a dagger? Surely Link, the heavenly hero, wouldn’t take such-

Suddenly, so suddenly that Sheik couldn’t even comprehend what was happening, Link’s lips were on his, the chapped skin moving smoothly against his. And Sheik couldn’t help but breathe a pleasured and surprised sigh as Link deepened the kiss by forcing his face to tilt, the calloused fingers moving about his cheek making it somehow even more pleasurable. Somewhere between the numbing shock and the sweet bliss, Sheik’s eyes had slid close and somehow he was kissing back.

The need of air pulled them apart eventually, but even then, Sheik could not truly comprehend what was going on. He felt his cheek burning and his gaze kept chasing Link’s lips, and Link’s gaze was burning hot and-

“You have no idea, Sheik… No idea how much I needed to hear that from you….” Link said in a breathy whisper as he leaned in once again, lips skimming Sheik’s briefly before diving in once again with yet another kiss. “You’re mine, Sheik. Mine.”

And Link was kissing him fervently again, and Sheik lost himself to Link, the mistletoe on the ceiling completely forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very clichéd idea, but I wanted to write it anyway. Because I need the fluff.
> 
> Click that comment button if you wish to read more stories!


End file.
